Baka and Test: Food for Thought
by Aniwatcher154
Summary: Hey guys! This does not take place on my fanfiction, but rather topics I come across. I want to share them with you, the readers. This is my food for thought for Baka and Test. Segment 16 is now done. Rated T for mild language.
1. Food for Thought Introduction

Well, this is just the introduction, so it doesn't really matter for you guys I bet, but if you guys are still reading this, I would like to get some things out there for this new "fanfiction."

This is just to talk about things I came across in terms of Baka and Test. This does not have any stories to it. No specials, just me talking about some things, and maybe along with other people, in case I end up doing something like that, I guess.

Also, if you guys would like me to talk about something, or if you just want to chat or whatever, please send me a PM. I would be more than happy to chat. If you guys have any ideas for me to talk about, leave a review. If you want to talk to me about something, please leave a review for that also.

I have a lot of things on my mind, so I will be posting to this new segment rather a lot, if it never gets taken down. I would like to hear what you guys have to say about certain topics too, so please do not be shy in leaving me a review with your opinions, as long as I'm able to read them is all. I don't mean like another language, but something like grammar, spelling, talking backwards, mixing letter up, etc. I know I listed some things you guys might not do, but I had to be sure. Lolz.

Well, that is all for me, I hope I get to chat with some of you guys soon!


	2. Segment One: Season Three?

**BAKA AND TEST**

**SEGMENT ONE**

**SEASON THREE?**

Hey guys! Today we will talk about the legendary season three. So far, it is just a rumor to me, but I have high hopes that the rumor might be true. Let's get started.

To begin with, I think that there will be a season three. Why? Well, for a number of reasons. One of them is that in the end of season two they said "See You Soon." Although it has been longer than soon, I do not have a doubt in my mind that this is for season three.

Another thing is that I've been doing my research for Baka and Test some time now, and what I came across is that Baka and Test is more popular than I thought. In fact, the fans made two fanpop pages, but sadly both of them isn't that popular. Still, it's nice that they have two fanpop pages.

Thirdly, Greg Ayris (who I found out who he is today) is voicing Kouta in the new release of Baka and Test, according to FUNimation. Exciting, right? Well, I don't really know who he is still, so I wouldn't know if it is exciting or not.

To continue, the first season was rather popular, along with the OVA. Season two, sadly, didn't get that much sales, so that made me sad. If you guys are wondering about the sales, it takes 6,000 units to be sold, and season two had about 4,000. Season one had over 7,000, and the OVA had almost 7,000, last time I checked. By now, the second season should have about 6,000, so I am getting excited about that.

The public is demanding for a third season basically. Well, not demanding, but it's enough support from the public.

The light novels are now complete, as far as I know of. Although it makes me a bit sad, I am also happy that the story finally has an end, and hopefully a fitting one. But I am getting a bit off topic here. The thing I am trying to get across is that if the anime was on hold until the light novels finished, then season three should be coming soon.

That is all I have so far. If I continue this topic, I will do it in another chapter. So until next time, bye bye!


	3. Segment Two: Is Kouta Bad For the Public

I know what you guys are thinking, but no. I do not hold a pure hatred towards him in which I would prefer him dead. Not one chance. Nope, not at all.

Okay, where to start. Well, instead of me giving my response right off the bat, let us look at what others had said, and I shall give my reply to them. The first part of this chapter would be people against him and the second would be for him.

* * *

This one was found on. This person shall be known as Person A

"Change my mind, I hate him. -_- He is a rude, perverted sicko. Who has no respect for woman."

Well, to comment on what she (the username tells me that this person is a female), I just want to say that Kouta is not rude, but is a pervert. His character is meant for entertainment.

This is a conversation on the same site. Person A and Person B took part of this conversation.

"He is a perverted rude selfish sicko, with no respect for women or anyone else." A

"You do realize that the reason why people love him so much is because he's a perv" B

"Yes, and it makes me worry about what this world is coming to. Where people love complete pervert jackalopes like him, who have no respect for anyone. Probably no better then he is..." A

Person A was the one that was saying that Kouta is the perverted sicko. Person B was defending him. This goes back to my first point; Kouta is meant for entertainment. Sure, if you want to keep an anime super real, I guess you could, but then who the hell would watch the anime? Some people would watch shows or play games to escape realility. I've meant people who told me this, so that is why I'm using this as my reasoning.

* * *

That is all that is against him. Let's look at the things that is for him.

This is from Person C.

"He is an intriguing character.."

He sure is.

Person D said this.

"I LOOOOVVVEEE HIM! FAV CHARACTER!"

I cannot say he is my favorite character, but yes, he is still amazing.

* * *

Well, that is all from the people. But now it's time for the big question; is Kouta bad for the public? Well, it would depend on the age of the viewer. For those that is still young, ranging from 0-8, two things. One is that you shouldn't be watching Baka and Test, and two is that the mind is still not mature enough. In other words, you could manipulate a child easily if they are young. In fact, that is what Adolf Hitler did with Germany before he begun WWII. He manipulated the children of Germany to become his soldiers.

Viewers that are 9-12, it would depend on the personality. If they are still immature, then it would be best for them not to see Kouta. For awhile. Ever. If they are mature, and yes, I was mature by this time, it should be alright. The mind is still young though, so it's a wildcard. Anyone that is older, hell. Why not? Go for it.

So, Kouta is only bad for kids with immature minds. The next segment shall be the same idea, except it'll be either Akihisa or Hideyoshi. Thank you for reading this, I hope I could continue entertaining you all with my fanfictions and this fanfiction, even so this wouldn't really be one. Alright, please review, and I will see you next time.


	4. Segment Three: Is Aki Bad For the Public

Hey guys. As promise, I am doing another "Is *blank* Bad For the Public?" segment. I would do this one for Hideyoshi, but there is absolutly nothing wrong with him (besides him being considered his own gender). (S)he should be seen as a role model. Unless you're Christian. Then that would be idolism, which is against one of the ten commandments.

Anyhow, today is Akihisa's day. So, is he bad for the public?

Well, instead of looking online, I think it would be best if we look at his characteristics first. His is a kind, generous, and mostly well behaved boy. However, there are times when he isn't well behaved, and he is also an idiot. A baka, el-idioto. Is that even a word? Idioto… interesting.

Anyhow, he is an excellent cook, and is also well at cleaning (because his mother and sister cannot do housework). At times, he is unlucky (Minami pulling a wrestling move on him, Akira "kissing" him, Himeji cooking for him, etc.), very unlucky. He is also weak (again, Minami pulling a wrestling move on him, Hideyoshi once put him in a headlock, I think that's about all that shows his weak side in terms of strength). So, basically, to sum it up, these are his pros and cons.

* * *

**PROS**

Great cook

Honest

Good at housework

Kind

Normally well behaved

Helpful

Attractive (**I DO NOT FIND HIM ATTRACTIVE!** Minami and Himeji do though)

* * *

**CONS**

Weak

Idiot

Very unlucky

Ugly (according to Yuuji. I don't really know if females would consider him ugly though. Minami and Himeji don't)

* * *

To be honest, I cannot think of more things for him. Now, for the big question: is Akihisa bad for the public? Mainly no, but he does have some flaws in him, such as him being an idiot. But, no one has only positives to themselves, correct? So thus, he could be seen as somewhat of a model, although I wouldn't recommend it since he is an anime character. If it was your father/mother, brother/sister, anyone who is or was alive should be seen as a model before Akihisa.


	5. Segment Four: Is Himeji Bad For Public

Hey guys! Once again, I am doing another segment. I just wanted to do this because something came up while I was reading the light novels, and I didn't know what to do at first. Of course 'at first' was only about three seconds long. So, here I go!

Himeji is the second ranking student in the second year class. Basically, she is smart, and some might even consider her attractive (saying the characters in the anime guys). She is also kind, and when she has to, she is also quick to defend her friends (as seen in season two, episode thirteen and volume 6). Because of this, she had made a small amount of fans. However, I say small because of what is about to come.

Being blunt here, she sucks at cooking. She is so bad that in the light novels, the newspaper for the school announced that the Home Ec class blown up. She was alright though. Now that I think about it, she's the only person that could get chemicals for cooking. WHERE THE HELL DOES SHE GO!?

Also, in volume 8, she became, well, it begins with a 's' and ends in a 'lut.'

**Spoiler Alert:** she tried seducing Akihisa.

I had a ton of respect for her as a character. After volume 8, I lost most of the respect. It was slowly decreasing and spreading out on the other characters evenly, but now I have almost no respect for her.

To sum things up, she could be seen as a model IN SCHOOL. Outside of it, good luck. It's not that I hate her with a fiery passion, but volume 8 guys! Volume 8! But yes, she could be seen as a role model in school only. Otherwise, I would go along the lines of Akihisa, Hideyoshi, or Minami even. Speaking about Minami, I'm going to do her next.

Well, that is all for this section guys! With further ado, bye bye!


	6. Segment 5: Is Minami Bad For the Public

Hey guys! Minami shall be my second to last segment in terms of the "Is ... Bad For the Public." I said that Hideyoshi is too perfect, so I can't do him. I need something that I could say is a flaw the character has. So yeah. I might do a part two soon, but for right now, let's get F class out of the way.

Well, in case you guys didn't know, Minami is my favorite character. I just absolutely love her. Well, not in the way Minami loves Akihisa, and not the normal way to where you _don't_ go hurting people you like, but more along the lines of me having a shiballsa load of respect. So me finding a flaw in Minami is both easy (because I paid attention to her character) and hard (because she is my favorite character). So, let us begin.

First thing I want to do is clear something up. **MINAMI DOES CARE FOR HER FRIENDS! PLEASE DO NOT SAY OTHERWISE!** Anyhow, yes, she does care for her friends. For instant, when Himeji was all sad and crying, Minami went and comfort her (volume 10), and there was a bit of a foreshadow in that part.

Continuing on, she is smart still (although she cannot read kanji) and is very athletic. These two things are both plusses in my book. She still has some kind of a sense of humor, being able to tease a bit with her classmates, but not too much to where it gets annoying. Plus, she is the tsundere of the anime. =)

However, every character (besides Hideyoshi) has a weak point. Her weak point, as a character, is the fact that she tends to hurt Akihisa. This is viewed as something funny, but it could also be viewed as a negative thing. Other than that, she's golden.

Anyhow, keeping this short, Minami could easily be seen as a role model to both male and female people. She has many plusses, while the character is still within reality, so it'll be hard not to see her as one. So yeah.

**One more thing** before I wrap this up. I did a segment for Himeji. If it seemed like I was hating on her, please note that I wasn't until volume eight, which basically made me lose most respect for her. This has nothing to do with Minami...

Okay, thanks for reading. Please review guys. If you want me to talk about something, please leave a review for that. I do plan on doing Yuuji next, doing another topic, and then going back to the "Is ... Bad For the Public" segments. Okay guys, bye bye.


	7. Segment 6: Is Yuuji Bad For the Public

Hello guys. Once again, I am back doing another segment. This shall be the final "Is ... Bad For the Public" segment before I start doing other segments I want to get out there. This time, it's Yuuji's turn. If you guys are wondering "why don't you do a segment for Hideyoshi," the answer is because he is too perfect. No faults in him. Nope. Not at all.

Anyhow, let's get this show on the road.

Yuuji is a prodigy. If you guys do not know what a prodigy is, it is a person, usually young, who has some kind of gift; his makes him smarter. It usually relates towards being smart, but it does not have to involve someone's mental capability, thus a person with normal intelligence could be considered a prodigy. He could've also been in A class if he studied and didn't hold a strong belief that grades are not everything in the world.

Yuuji is also quite powerful. In the light novels and manga, he took down 5-7 third year students. I think Akihisa took two down before, but I just cannot remember how much he actually took down. Anyhow, yes, Yuuji is still strong.

Remember when I said how Yuuji's a prodigy? Well, this trait could be seen through his planning in the summoner test wars. It's a great way to show your intelligence, mainly because war games like _Risk _is fun, so a summoner war would also be fun. Damn it! Now I want a shoukanjuu (summoned beast)!

However, almost every character has a weak point. Yuuji just so happens to be an ugly beast (Akihisa's prospective). Okay, enough with the jokes. Yuuji's weakness is the fact that he would throw his friends under the bus from time to time. Basically, what I am trying to say here is that he would push the blame to Akihisa or Kouta (or maybe even Hideyoshi, although I've never seen him do so). For instant, in volume 8, Akihisa and Himeji were living together, and the FFF ended up deciding at first that since Akihisa walked with Himeji that he would receive flying kicks, but Akihisa ended up getting them to just flick him once. Himeji focked (yes, focked) Akihisa up and his punishment was changed to 29 German Simplexes, which I found out was funny. Yuuji ended up being punished because Akihisa said that he walks with Shouko every day. This connects to what I am going to say. So Yuuji decided to state that the two are living together, thus throwing Akihisa under the bus.

Okay guys, time for the big question. Is Yuuji bad? Besides his trust, no. I'm only going to keep this part short since you guys should be able to figure out what I'm going to say next. Alright, I am still debating on a topic to do next time, but I will also take in requests. Please make a review for a request guys. Thanks for reading. Bye bye!


	8. Segment 7: Akihisa x MinamiHimeji?

Alrighty guys! This was kind of a request, so I'm going to give this one a shot. Actually, I've been wanting to do this for awhile now. I have a few things to say to this topic.

Basically, the segment this time is who should Akihisa end up with. Now, please do not start pounding on one side with this topic in a review, because that would be rude. And we do not like rude people. Because they are rude.

I will begin with stuff that's in favor of Minami.

Alrighty. So, first, let's get the light novels out of the way. The author's been hinting at this idea since the first volume. I think he changed his mind on who Akihisa should be paired with in volume two because of some moments in the volume. Anyhow, there is a lot of foreshadowing in favor of, well, Minami. I believe in volume 8, Himeji dropped a foreshadow on us when she was talking to Akira. She was basically saying that she'll respect Akihisa's decision on whatever he decides, hinting at him picking either Minami or herself. Akira probably didn't know what she was talking about really. So she went along with it. That's why Akihisa didn't get punished by his sister.

I want to talk about two important characters that might have an affect on Akihisa's decision; Hazuki and character that appears in volume 9 of the light novels, Linne-kun. Hazuki, we all know this, is Minami's little sister. Akihisa basically treats her like his sister. No, not like Akira. Like a little sister. I have a feeling that she'll play a big part in Akihisa's decision. Well, now that I think of it, she has. Throughout the novels, every time she appeared, she somehow supported Minami's side. Okay, anyhow, Linne-kun is a foreigner. I'm assuming that he's German (or at least speaks German) because he ended up translating Minami's diary. Oh, how hummorous.

Anyhow, Linne-kun is awesome. Period.

Let's see. Doesn't Akihisa's heart start racing sometimes when he is with Minami. Or when he compares Minami to Himeji or some other female. Or when, well, um, ...

...

...

...

...

I'm drawing a blank.

*BLANK*

Well, you guys get the picture.

One if my favorite moments was with Akihisa and Minami in the fourth volume. You know, when they were playing with each other. Minami brushed the back of Akihisa's neck three times, Akihisa counterattack failing, him trying to use her own hair against her. Him being all like "oh my goodness, your hair is shoft." Two things. One, yes, shoft. Just like soft. Two, yes, I had to go into all that detail.

What about the anime? Well, most of this stuff was in the anime, but there was a filler episode I like. Season one, episode four. It was funny. Basically, the episode revolved around food. Minami's food at first, then Himeji's, and then Minami's in the end. It's like a Minami sandwich, or a Himeji sandwich with Minami bread. Something food related. Alright, go eat before reading on.

One more thing. In the Japanese dub (yes, the English dub is considered to in Japanese in terms of the dubbing) Akihisa said that Minami is a charming girl that he could be himself around, and he also said this in the light novels. In the English dub, he said, in addition to what I said before, that it's the dude part he finds hot.

Hm, I think that's about it.

Alright, stuff that favors Himeji.

Well, Himeji did stayed at Akihisa's house in volume 8. I guess that could favor her side. I'll go more in detail later.

Hm, I think Akihisa liked Himeji at first, at least in the first volume and season.

Let's see, let's see. Flip page, flip page, flip page, oh! I think Akihisa met Himeji's parents in volume 9. They seem... unique.

Alright, stuff against Minami.

To be honest, the one thing I could say really is that Minami pulls wrestling moves on Akihisa.

Alright, bad stuff for Himeji.

Well, remember when I said I'll talk more about Himeji staying at Akihisa's house? Well, something bad did happen.

**_GIANT *SOMETHING* SPOILER ALERT!_**: she seduced him.

That's kinda bad. I don't want to go into details due to massive nosebleeds the reader (and myself) might have.

Also, she did

**_ANOTHER GIANT *SOMETHING* SPOILER ALERT!_**: she kissed him.

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ VOLUME 8 OR 9 YET, _DO NOT_ READ THIS NEXT LINE!**

Basically, now he starts wondering why Minami kissed him before. So, he's trying to ask Himeji why she kissed him so he could find out why Minami kissed him.

Oh, Akihisa met Himeji's parents. Why is this a bad thing? Well, they're a bit, well, odd. Pretty much, they start talking about

**_A THIRD GIANT *SOMETHING* SPOILER ALERT!_**: underwear

Yes, this is odd. Very, very odd and wrong.

Well, that's about it. You guys pick a side, please do not hate on the other side, and feel free to review in this (or any other) topic. If you want to make a request, please make a review about it. I know what's the next segment.

MINAMI'S WRESTLING MOVES ON AKIHISA

I'm thinking of doing it a bit like how a German would say. Replace the Ws with Vs, but two things. One, is that racist? And two, would it confuse you guys. Please drop a review to let me know if it would confuse you. Okay, bye guys!

PS: 984 words in this segment. Not a lot, but still more than the other segments. This include the PS note.


	9. Segment 7POINT1

Hey guys. I may have confused you in the last segment, so I am making a segment 7.1! So, I may have said some stuff in listed them in the wrong place, at least what you guys might be thinking, but I want to clear them up.

So, I was talking about Himeji kissing Akihisa in volume 8. No problem, right? Well, Akihisa pretty much almost ignored that kiss altogether. He started wondering why Minami kissed him, without realizing he is revealing his emotions to the readers, not like he knows we're reading.

Also, Linne-kun is a character that makes his way into Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu in volume 9. Of course, he is a foreigner who reminds Akihisa of Minami. So, Mr. Kenji Inoue decides to kinda have Linne-kun foreshadow a bit with a note from a dairy written by Minami (at least, I think that was Mr. Kenji Inoue's thinking). Oh my goodness, he makes a lot of appearances considering the fact that he was introduced in volume 9. He's still young, and he skipped a few grades. I think he might be twelve. Well, he's as smart as a third year student, but his kanji's the same level as Minami, maybe even worst (I'm not exactly sure, but then again, he did tricked Akihisa into saying "Vock O Butte," which means "hit me"). Wow, I've went into so much detail just for Linne-kun. I almost forgot why I was doing this segment.

Well, that's all I have to talk about segment 7. I still have that special topic though, Minami's wrestling moves on Akihisa. Yes, I am going to re-watch the anime, find out all the moves' names, and then put them all in one segment. Okay, maybe I remember every move because I watched the anime five times and re-watching it a sixth, seventh, and eighth time because of my friend, my brother, and myself respectively. Well, that's about it from me now. I hope that this segment clears up some confussion. Thank you all for reading this. Have a great day!

On a side note, I am leaving for down state in two days after this segment is published, so I won't be able to upload anything. Sorry guys.


	10. Bonus Segment 8

Hey guys! Normally I would do a segment on Minami's wrestling moves on Akihisa, but I would have to re-watch the anime, which would take a couple of days. So, I don't want to keep you guys bored, and I want to tell my funny moments down State, so I decided to do this segment on my misadventures at State for Chess. If you guys want to make a review about a funny moment in your lives, please make a review about that moment. And sorry Demigod39cluesfan. I will have your request up soon.

So, let's begin on the bus. Well, our sixth board (6), our seventh board (7), and our fourth board (4) were playing the board game called Risk on 6's iPad. 6 and 7 were at war and 4 was in Africa, "smoking my weed," he would say. Asia was a freaking war zone and Africa was occupied by greenness, since 4 was green (funny, right). Basically, 6 ended up taking 7 out of Asia (7 was still in the game) and started attacking 4. 4 lost Africa a couple of times, but he regained it so many times because he really wanted his army to smoke. Literally, he wanted them in Africa for that one purpose. In the end, 6 won.

Next game, it was me, our twelfth board (12), 4, 7, our second board (2) and our eighth board (8). 6, being a Mexican I assuming (not trying to be racist), wanted Central America, Central America being Mexico, so I left it alone. I started invading Europe from Greenland, Europe being occupied by 8, but I would attack one territory at a time. The fourth turn, I took Mexico. Oh, how fun that was. It gets better. 6 got so pissed at that. He sent in 22 armies against my 5 armies in Mexico. "Remember the Alamo!" I kept screaming that. "I'll defend Mexico personally!" Hold on, it gets better. I won. Didn't lose a single army. My 5 armies lived to tell the tale. Okay, I might've lost one army, but that's at most. In the end of that game, I won with 52 armies somewhere in Asia.

So, we get to our hotel. Nothing special happens there. We played Super Smash Bros Brawl. Last year, I sucked. 2 and 4 were the best two. This year, they said I was pretty good. I learned. Oh, you know the map that's from Sonic? Well, part of the map fell, I was Toon Link, and I knocked someone off the map through that hole in the middle of the map. Down+2 (I had the Wii remote held sideways).

Alright, next day. I wore a horse mask and ran around the skittles area. Kept sticking my head in random peoples' games, ran around, talk to four females as someone was recording me, the guys recording me grabbed my nose (the horse's nose), me revealing that I was a man.

Well, something else happened. I saw a Hideyoshi. I couldn't tell if the person was a boy or a girl. This is how that story went.

I was playing Chess with our eleventh board (11), and 11 and I saw this person. Sounded like a female, and (s)he looked like a female, but (s)he was, well, think about Minami. It's not that I'm a pervert, even so I probably am, maybe, okay, no, I'm not. I made a joke that (s)he was Hideyoshi. 11 didn't get it.

Something like that happened the next day, but let's go in order. So, we get back to the hotel. We played more Smash Bros. Our first board (1) and I would Game and Watch it up. Oh, we had a Mr. Game and Watch war. 1v1v1v1. I got in the middle of a bacon war. What is a bacon war? Well, when two Mr. Game and Watches would use their frying pans to attack, a piece of bacon would go flying. Or a sausage. One of the two. I ended up trampolining up in the war. Owy.

Okay, well, maybe I should list all the boards. There is 1, 2, the Oaf, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, myself, 10, 11, and 12. The Oaf is the third board, but he is a huge jerkface to everyone, so we called him the Oaf since he is a bit too wide. If not the Oaf, then the Grizzly Oaf, since he is hairy. I'm so happy I didn't have to sleep in the same room as him down State. When he took a shower, 8 was saying how there were some "hair" on the towel, which is disgusting. More on this story later.

So, the next day. 11 was talking about how he didn't know if pawns were males or females. I would think they are males, but he insisted on them being either one, so I called them Hideyoshis. 10 was sitting beside me, laughing. I got him into Baka and Test. He is my Freshy, and I love him.

**NO! NOT IN THAT WAY!**

Still, he knew where I was coming at.

So, on the ride back home, we played a game. One of the subjects we picked were rules of the Oaf.

1. Be fat

2. Have "hair" on towel

3. Take up two seats on bus

4. Be a jerkface

5. Have a lot of hair (body hair)

6. Be a possible homosexual for 8 (long story, but I don't think he's gay)

7. Have no common sense

8. Have toe nails so long that they could be used as weapons

There were more rules.

So, after that, we played 20 questions. When it was my turn, I got my idea ready.

It's a thing.

It's not alive.

Found near swamps

Found in forests

2: Is it a rock?

Me: No.

Blah, blah, blah.

2: Is it a stick?

Me: Yes.

One more game. Ever heard of the legendary game known as *something*, kill, marry? Well, it's where there are three people, and you have to kill one, marry one, and *something* one. I don't really want to go into more details with the *something* censor.

1. Mario from Mario

2. Luigi from Mario

3. Oaf

That was my three people that everyone had to go with.

4: Okay, everyone, kill Oaf.

There was a huge debate between who to marry and who to *something*.

The second time it was my turn,

1. Gumba from Mario

2. Koppa Troppa from Mario

3. Bowser from Mario

4: We have to kill Bowser.

2: Stop picking Nintendo characters!

Don't judge me. You guys read this. You think this is disgusting, go meet the Oaf.

After that, I got home. The end.

Well, sorry again that I couldn't do the correct segment, but next time. Okay?

If you guys were wondering, yes, 6 is a Mexican. I meant that I was assuming that since he was Mexican that he wanted Mexico in Risk. But the next segment is on Minami's wrestling moves on Akihisa. Okay, bye guys.


	11. Segment 9: Respect Bar

I know, I know. I said that I'll do Minami's wrestling moves, but I felt like I should do this. It's a respect bar.

10- Akihisa, Minami, Yuuji, Shouko, Hideyoshi, Hazuki, Linne

9-

8- Kouta, Aiko

7- Yuuko, Miharu

6- Miki

5-

4-

3-

2- Himeji

1-

0- Nemoto

Basically, what I'm going to do is talk about why each character is where they are at.

Starting at number 10 we have Akihisa, Minami, Yuuji, Shouko, Hideyoshi, Hazuki, and Linne. Akihisa cares deeply for his friends' safety, more so than his own. Minami also does care for her friends, but she's also sisterly, and she has a reason on why she loves Akihisa, which I don't want to go into detail about since I already did a segment on the whole "Himeji vs Minami" debate. Anyhow, Yuuji's a smart fellow. He thinks things throughly. Shouko's *censor* amazing with her memory. Hideyoshi makes me laugh. I mean, if she couldn't make me laugh like how I did, then he wouldn't be rabked so highly. Remember folks, if she could make someone laugh just simply because he's a trap, then she'll get ranked highly.

Alright, enough joke time. That wasn't the real reason why I ranked him so high. It's because of his acting skills and how he helps out the other three main male 2-F students. He's also nice. Hazuki's amazing. Linne's amazing. Done and done.

At number 8 we have Kouta and Aiko. The only reason why those two aren't ranked higher is because they're perverts. They are cool still, simply because they still respect their classmates, or maybe not, I don't even know anymore! It hurts my brain just thinking about it. Anyhow, they also got some laughs out of me. They're also smart. Well, Kouta only know stuff health based.

At number 7 we have Yuuko and Miharu. To be honest, at first I didn't like Yuuko. This was her anime counterpart though that I didn't like. In the light novels, she's cool. With Miharu, she's alright from time to time. In fact, she helped Akihis regain Minami's love, which made me happy. Thanks Miharu!

At 6 we have Miki. I kinda find her a bit annoying. She barely gets a laugh from me anymore, and I don't really know why. It's confusing.

Let's take a giant drop down to 2! Himeji's down here because of volume eight. Everything she did before that volume got thrown away because of volume eight. Everything after that meant nothing to me because of volume eight. Seriously, go read 7.5's side story "_Me and Lottery and The Pot of Darkness_." Then go read volume eight. This angers me to no limit. The only reason why she's not lower is because she's still smart.

Alright, at 0, we have-(because I hold no respect for this character, I will not be mentioning why I absolutely hate him).

And that's all folks! Please drop a revie if you enjoyed this. If you want me to do another segment about anything, please mention that in your review. If you want to comment on this segment, please make a review. Thank you all for reading this.


	12. Segment 10: It's Finally Here

Remember how I said that I was going to do Minami's wrestling moves on Akihisa? Well, I finally did this segment! So, um, let's begin. Oh, and imagine that I'm speaking in a german accent.

The German Suplex, a personal favorite to most. It's vhere you grab your opponent from behind them and flip them backvards.

Vho could forget season one episode two's own Figure Four Leg Lock. It's vhen you grab your opponent's leg, spin around it, and make a "four" with their legs.

Vhat about the Original Sharpshooter. I don't even know how to describe it.

Oh, but the Boston Crab, I believe it's called. Grab your opponent's legs, flip them on their belly, and sit dovn, or something like that.

Oh oh oh, vhat about her punch. In the first episode, Mi-na-mi punched Ak-i-hi-sa.

I believe she did a Cobra Tvist or something like that, I'm not up to date vith vrestling moves. Something about tvisting, I think.

Thank you for reading this segment from the wrestling expert. Oh, my voice is back to normal, so my Ws doesn't sound like a V. But still, I'm not exactly sure on what moves she did, so yeah. Well, I did a respect bar, Minami's wrestling moves, and a debate on the whole "Akihisa x Minami x Himeji" thing, so yeah.

* * *

Before I go, I have a story. This is the story on how I came out of the closet.

Once upon a time, I hid in some chick's closet. And then I left.

...

DAMMIT! ALL OF YOU PEOPLE PROBABLY THINK I'M KOUTA!

But that's the story. It's not that I'm a homosexual or anything, even so I am gay.

Gay=happy

* * *

Well, I think I might do a few segments on some pairings, such as Akihisa and Minami, Akihisa and Himeji, Kouta and Aiko, and Yuuji and Shouko, along with some more. It might be one segment though. Please review on how you first came out of the closet if you did, along with any corrections for Minami's moves, and your favorite pairing. Well, that's it! Bye!


	13. Segment 11: Akihisa x Himeji?

Hey guys! I really wanted to do this segment. A friend of mine said something to me that made me start thinking.

"The fact that Takashiro-sempai is crushing on Himeji (in a creepy way) and Akihisa doesn't like it."

Basically, we just started talking about random pairings, and by random, I mean two. I won't go into details with the pairings, but yeah. Anyhow, the quote above got me thinking. Is this a possible pairing?

I started thinking a bit outside the box. I simulated thousands of processes inside my head several times to perfect each one. So, Takashiro would be the villain, Himeji's the princess that needs saving, and Akihisa is the hero that rides up, saves the princess, and wins her over, right? Is that how it goes?

Not this time.

One piece doesn't fit. That piece is Himeji. Himeji doesn't like being treated as a princess. Her volume six self countered my theory above. She said to Akihisa that she doesn't want to be treated as a princess. As much as this showed that Himeji isn't a spoil brat, it also counteracts on her role as a princess.

Also, Akihisa and Himeji could be seen as total opposites. Akihisa is good at cooking, but he's an idiot. Himeji's cooking kills (literally), but she's smart. Well, also, Akihisa seems to have common sense, as Himeji doesn't most of the time at the very least.

So, are they a perfect match? No. Are they even close to being a good match? No. I could list more reasons why, and I did, but I rather not bore you all too much.

As for the next segment. It is going to be another pairing segment, and I'm thinking Kouta and Aiko. I'll try and update as soon as possible. Alright, until the next segment, bye guys.


	14. Segment 12: Three Pairings?

Hello once again everyone! Or if this is the first time you are reading any of my works, then hello. I am going to do three pairings here. Kouta and Aiko, Hideyoshi and Yuuko, and Yuuji and Shouko. Let's begin.

Well, Aiko and Kouta's first. I really do like this pairing. I could see it as a likely pairing in the end. A lot of people enjoyed this pairing. These two goes well together, like… a donut and ketchup. Never tried it, but now I'm kinda tempted.

Anyhow, the pair has a lot of things in common, the first being that they are perverts. But they're perverts in their own way. Aiko teases and Kouta nosebleeds.

* * *

Now, the second pairing is Yuuko and Hideyoshi. Although there are a lot of fans, or not so much (I don't keep track on most pairings nowadays. Sorry), I wasn't as much of a fan. I don't like twincest. I don't like cest. Period. You know, mental disorder. The closer the parents in terms of blood relationship, the higher the chance of the child having a mental disorder. That's why.

If you guys didn't get anything I said above, I pretty much said "ew."

But that doesn't mean I can't read Yuuko x Hideyoshi fanfictions out there. Some of them are pretty good. Some get the two a bit out of character, but it's usually just minor.

* * *

Yuuji and Shouko is the next pair. I could see this being a possible pairing too. Way back in volume 7.5's side story _Me and Real Motives and Summoned Beasts_, Yuuji's summoned beast almost confessed, but Yuuji kicked it. Remember season two episode four?nthe second half, the summon beasts speaking everyones' minds. Hehehe. Aiko and Kouta. Hehehe. Aiko and Yuuji and Akihisa. Hehehe. Yuuji and Shouko and Akihisa, Minami, and Himeji after Aiko and Yuuji and Akihisa. Hehehe.

Anyhow, Shouko and Yuuji=possible pairing.

* * *

Well, there is one more pairing left, and that is Akihisa and Minami! Woot!

Well, until next time, bye!


	15. Segment 13: Akihisa x Minami?

Hello everyone! My _mon amies_! That's French for mein freund, which is German for my friend.

Oh boy do I have a treat for y'all! This is a very special segment for Akihisa and Minami! Why? Well, it's because I enjoy them as a pairing!

Anyhow, what I like about this pairing is just about everything.

Remember that story when I was talking about how Akihisa is the hero to Himeji's princess, or something like that, and then I said that was false? Remember, remember!?

Akihisa is the villain to the story, Minami plays the role of the princess, but who could be the hero?

Akihisa is the hero.

It's simple. Akihisa's mind is the evil villain, and Akihisa's heart is the hero who has to win over Minami.

Anyhow, Akihisa could act as both oh my God I didn't ever mention Yuuko in my fanfics yet.

Sorry, where was I? Oh right, Akihisa oh my God I didn't mention Kubo either. And I think Aiko got mentioned once. For five seconds.

Dammit! Focus! Anyhow, Akihisa could act as both the hero and the villain. You know, a lot of stories does this. Well, not a lot. Like, when there is an idiot, and it's a romance story, or just an idiot in a romantic moment, it's normal.

Don't you guys think that Akihisa and Minami look great together? Please don't start saying something like "Akihisa and Himeji looks great together too," because how I see it, Akihisa would be six feet under because of Himeji's deadly cooking, yo.

Um, also, doesn't Akihisa have an emotional attraction to Minami? Seriously, if you read the light novels he starts thinking to himself, wondering why his heart beats faster when he's with Minami. And no it's not out of fear. Somewhat funny, I won't lie. But it's not true.

In case you guys ar wondering how I decide on which couple I like, I like them base on how possible they are and if it makes sense. So in other words, if both people actually have something in common, then yeah.

I also feel like that Minami is Akihisa's closest friend, although Yuuji is Akihisa's best friend. Closest goes deeper though. You tend to like this person more, no?

On a side note, when I said no, it wasn't counteracting the sentence.

* * *

Well, I did all the pairing worth talking about, at least to me. I hope you all enjoyed this segment and whatnot. I hope you did enjoy the other segments. Well, bye.


	16. Segment 14: A March 25th Special!

Hello guys. It's March 25th, so you know what that means! It's time for a special segment.

I said this on my profile some time ago that I was planning on doing a segment on random rude things on Fanfiction. Well, here it is.

First thing I want to do, Demigod39cluesfan-san, don't worry about feeling like you're spamming me with reviews. I like them.

I saw this as a review from a guest in our own special zone. A review from BakaFanboy's Truth or Dare fanfic actually. This person said the following.

"die mother f***er ! Himeji and yoshii all the way! go to h*** with ur stupid b**** minami!"

"die! Yoshii and Himeji all he way!die mother F***er also go to h*** with ur idiotic b**** minami!"

Isn't that nice? This was in the same day too. Although I will respect his decision in his take in the whole _Minami vs Himeji _argument, how he reacted towards the fanfic was quite negative. He should also learn how to use better grammar and spelling, since "minami" is misspelled (it should be Minami, with a capped "M," which would technically make it a spelling error), he or she didn't use a space after an exclamation point (!), and he capped the "F" in "F***er." In case you didn't know this already, you could say something as bad as "fucker" in a review, at least I believe you could.

There is another rude comment on Fanfiction. This time it was on a profile bio. So, blah blah blah, something about something, blah blah, and then it happened. This person pretty much took total credit on an idea for Naruto. Basically, this person said that anyone who does a school-based theme for Naruto, he will make your life Hell. I don't really know how, maybe he'll force feed you Himeji's cooking. Might spam you, but you could just block the user. So much counters to someone trying to make your life Hell. But anyhow, he kinda worded it as if he was taking complete credit over something so general. That's a no no in my book.

Well, that's all really. Until next time, bye!


	17. Segment 15: A True Challenge

"'Name Five Good Things About the Principal' (you may not use healthy :D)"

Alright, challenge set. I am not going to backspace unless I see a typo. That means everything I type is my thought. Let's begin!

Um, let's see. I can't use healthy. Um, damn this is hard. Alright, let's try this.

1. She got over, I mean, exactly 149 guys to see her partly naked. I guess that's good. Well, at least most of them, if not all, threw up, and thinking about it is making my stomach uneasy.

Maybe this one too.

2. She is old, so she is wise. Yeg, I'm awesome like that. Not that I'm old, but, um, never mind.

This is truly a challenge.

3. She designed the ESB. It's really advance.

Dammit Demi, why did you gave me this challenge!?

4. Um, she's a principal? No, that won't do.

4. Oh, she hit Akihisa's avatar in the anime. That's a plus in my book. Hehe, she did it with a car.

5. I listed four good things about her.

I think that's all. The very sight, no, the very thought of her makes me want to puke my guts out.

She is gross.

I could name a thousand things about her. But they're all bad.

Well, thanks for the challenge Demi. It was hard, and I sat here thinking for a bit. I hope you like this. Well, bye everyone else.


	18. Segment 16: Baka Safari

Hehehe. Welcome to the Baka Safari. We will examine the mighty creatures of Fumizuki Academy.

"Oi, this here is an Akihisa Yoshii, one of the most idiotic creatures here-"

"..."

"You could really smell his idioticness."

"Idioticness?"

"You're not allowed to speak. You need to score at least 59,573,895.2 points."

"I don't think that's poss-"

"His poison (idioticness) travels through his skin. Touching him would most likely mean instant idiotness."

"Maybe you should use a real word."

*take out stick*

"I'm going to poke it with a stick. Hi Akihisa."

* * *

"Oi, this here is a Minami Shimada. A flat-chested-killing intent! I'm out!"

* * *

_(Ten minuted later)_

"Oi, this here is a Hideyoshi Kinoshita. She is such a beauty. Wait, it's a guy. Or is it?"

* * *

"Oi, this here is a Muttsuini."

"(shakes head)"

"These things could get a nosebleed within seconds."

"(shakes head)"

"To prove it, I am going to lift up this female's skirt. (flip skirt)"

"(screaming sound)"

"(nosebleed)"

"Something feels wro-killing intent again! Oh crap, it's a Minami Shimada! The same one I called-"

* * *

"I got punched in the face. Anyhow, this here is a Mizuki Himeji. I'm hungry."

"I just finished making something for Akihisa-kun."

Hm, if I change my name to Akihisa-kun, then I could eat.

"My name is Akihisa-kun! (num)"

* * *

"That's the second time I died. Alright, last creature. These travel in a pack. These are known as FFFs. They punish other creatures for having grilfriends, even their own. Speaking of which, Akihisa is going on a date with two females, and Yuuji and Kouta both have a female accompanying them."

Hehehe.

* * *

"What have you learned today kids?"

"Aniwatcher154 is a baka!"

* * *

Thanks for the request Demi. I think it was her. Anyhow, this was half requested, and half my own segment. Basically, the request was for the FFF only, but I decided to do more that just them. I plan on doing more of these.


End file.
